


Braid of the King

by Ratha_FireSong



Series: Customs of a Dwarf [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Braid of the King, M/M, Ratha_FireSong Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratha_FireSong/pseuds/Ratha_FireSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin’s feelings has been growing for the hobbit in the company but even if he tries his best to court Bilbo, the hobbit doesn't seem to give him an answer. Taking advice from the old wizard, Thorin decides to be direct with his feelings through the act of braiding hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braid of the King

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first Bagginshield fic. I was very proud of it on tumblr and hope everyone likes it on here.

The growing feelings of Thorin Oakenshield for their fourteenth member were not going unnoticed by everyone in the company except the young Mr. Baggins. After the run in with the pale Orc and Bilbo running to give his life for him, he had been thinking about the hobbit more and more it seemed. It didn't help that the dirty blond handsome creature had already caught his interest when he first met him in the Shire, but now he saw the strength of his heart and only longed to be part of that love.

But there was a way Dwarves courted and being a prince of a great, although scattered, kingdom Thorin had to follow these traditions. As the company trudged on towards the mountain, the Dwarf had tried to gently make his feelings known to Bilbo. Many times he would ask the hobbit to come to sit next to the fire with him. He would also walk next to him during their marches during the day, asking him questions about his homeland, family and life. It was more than just a common interest between friends, but it seemed to not be noticed by the carefree Bilbo.

Skipping a few steps in courtship, the prince decided to shower the hobbit with compliments which were greatly accepted, but nothing came of this either. No answer of courtship was almost an insulting gesture to his race, but Gandalf had to step in to help Thorin realize that Bilbo was not a Dwarf.

“He probably has no idea that you have such deep feelings for him.” The old wizard muttered as they walked together to gather fire for that night. “Hobbits have this odd nature about them. They speak what is on their minds and enjoy the simple things of life that we have long forgotten in this day and age.”

“But I have told him how well he has been doing with his sword training and how I hope he would stay with us after we retake Lonely Mountain.” Thorin retorted throwing the wood down into the pile they were making. “How could that go unnoticed?”  
“Maybe he believes such feelings were never meant for him.” This made Thorin stop and look down at the wood for a moment as Gandalf spoke. “After all Bilbo is fifty-three years old and he had never seemed to of had a relationship before. Normally hobbits would court each other when they rather young and would marry soon after. There are no pictures of lasses in Bilbo’s home nor is a widow. Maybe you should consider this while you make your attempts to court Mr. Baggins.”

The advice was well heard and Thorin felt like a troll for not even thinking that Bilbo might have never had anyone to love before or know when someone cares deeply just for him. He was very accustom to the affections of many, female and male alike, and had someone to warm his bed a time or two when he felt lonely enough. To never had someone to be your companion was a sad thing to think about.

~ ~ ~

The company stopped in a man settlement and Bilbo was glad of it. After walking through the mud and rain, a stable with dry warm hey would be better then sleeping on the soggy cold ground. The Dwarves had been pleasant enough to him though and a few were giving him lessons on how to hold and fight with his small Elvish sword. Fili and Kili were also much closer to the hobbit now. They had a small nickname though Bilbo had no idea why they were calling him uncle. Maybe it was an odd Dwarvish trait that the younger ones had? Whatever the case may be, he did not correct them.

Thorin had also been acting a bit odd around him and he couldn't help but notice that. The Dwarvin prince had been closer to him, talking to him and asking questions about his home. Bilbo chucked it up to the fact that Thorin missed his own home deeply and wanted to hear the comforts of someone speaking about their own. The point where Bilbo stopped to think that something was off was when Thorin started to give him complements. A few were normal like how well his growing  
swordsmanship was coming along, but then Thorin came up to him and told him that his voice was beautiful one night after he sang a song that he had known as a young hobbit. No one in his whole life had told him his voice was beautiful, and those words made his cheeks flush when the prince had left.

Bilbo knew he shouldn't think much on these gestures since Thorin was always kind to his company. Besides he wasn't anyone that a king would look upon with any desire. After all he was a simple hobbit of no extraordinary value and he had accepted that most of his life. It had always been that way and after a couple of decades he had settled in his lonely life at Bag End as much as he longed for companionship.

As the company filed inside in the inn, Thorin had broken the whole company into groups to sleep in different rooms. Bilbo filed himself slowly towards Fili and Kili but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. When he turned, he came face to face with Thorin’s deep blue eyes and he felt his heart pound harder in his chest.

“Hobbit you are staying in my room. Gandalf will take care of the young twins.” He said before walking up to the bathing rooms. “Come on Mr. Baggins, I know you need a bath as well. You are to share it with me.”

This wasn't good, but Bilbo found himself sitting in a large wooden tub trembling shyly with Thorin right across from him. His legs were closed shut and his arms around his chest to keep those eyes from seeing much more of his body. How he found himself there, he couldn't tell but he would not refuse the offer.

The sound of water, cause the hobbit to look up and saw Thorin reach to hand him some sweet smelling soap which he took shyly allowing their fingers to brush together. He watched the prince’s cheeks turn pink against his black beard and hair and he turned away to quickly scrub himself clean. It did feel nice to be in warm water and wash the road’s dirt from his worn body. Even if Thorin was there watching him, his body relaxed.

“Bilbo.”

The hobbit looked up to find Thorin much closer than before and his body wouldn't stop trembling. Why was he so close to him and why did his heart pound so much.

“I need some help combing and braiding my hair.” Thorin said as he gently placed a metal comb into Bilbo’s hands. “Will you do this for me?”

Something about the way the prince asked made it seem like this was something very intimate between two people and the look in Thorin’s eyes was something that he hobbit had never seen before; desire.  
“A-Alright.” Bilbo stuttered shyly.

Bilbo got to work combing through Thorin’s thick black hair and admired how well kept it was even if they had been marching through rain and muck. The one thing he had noticed about Dwarves was how well they kept their beards and hair sometimes braiding them in intricate patterns or using things like leaves or vines to accent them. But something caught Bilbo’s attention as he started to make the two long braids in Thorin’s hair; only Dwarves close to each other braided their beards or hair. It was rare that he saw Fili and Kili do such things for each other, but he saw the content in their eyes and how their bodies relaxed with trust and love for each other.

Even if his work was neat, the hobbit’s fingers were trembling. This act was more than just needing help; it was something two lovers would do for each other. A large hand clasped over Bilbo’s to steady his hands and their eyes locked for what seems like eternity.

“Bilbo…I wanted to tell you that I desire you and I wish to make you my companion.” His whispered, his breath was heavy and he pulled the hobbit closer to him. “I have been trying to show you my affections, but with some good advice I have found I needed to be more direct with my feelings.”

It felt like it was a dream and the hobbit wondered if he would wake up at Bag End to find no Dwarven company around him and no adventure was even taken. Please, he thought in his mind, don’t be a dream. Bilbo didn't realize how close they were getting until he felt Thorin’s lips upon his own. His eyes fluttered close and he gripped onto his hands believing if he let the prince go he would be gone to him forever.

“T-Thorin.” He gasped after pulling away for the need for air. “Thorin I-I am not really anything special. Why me?”  
Only a smile came to Thorin’s lips and his hand stroked over his cheek gently to calm Bilbo’s fears. Such wonderful hands, he thought.

“Because you are more then what you appear to be, Mr. Baggins. You come to me with loyalty, and honor but more important than both of those is your willing heart.” Thorin whispered as he pressed soft kisses against the hobbit’s forehead. “You have shown this over and over and I only ever want to be a part of that heart you have.” His hand trailed down over Bilbo’s chest, over his heart that was more precious then any jewel under the mountain. “Will you accept my-“

Thorin was cut off by Bilbo’s lips upon his own again and their arms wrapped around each other, clinging to each other. Their kiss deepened and their bodies melted together for the need of one another.

The next morning the company saw the change between the two as well as the limp in Bilbo’s step. It was accepted by all of them and of course Fili and Kili were thrilled to call Bilbo ‘uncle Baggins’ in front of everyone. The two did not speak of what went on between each other that night but the traveling companions would find the two sitting together quietly by the fire and Bilbo’s hands gently braiding Thorin’s hair.


End file.
